Unexpected
by magnessina
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is absolutely certain Belle, considering her strange behaviour, is going to leave him. He couldn't be more wrong. A fluffy (eventually) Rumbelle one-shot. NC17. Happy Valentines Day!


**Title**: _Unexpected_  
**Rating**: NC17 (Explicit Sexual Content)  
**Word** **count**: 3947  
**Setting**: Takes place after Rumple got back from Neverland; let's assume Pan hadn't switched bodies with Henry and is safely locked up in a box so there's finally some peace in Storybrooke.  
**Summary**: Rumplestiltskin is absolutely certain Belle, considering her strange behaviour, is going to leave him. He couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes**: Oh, my. Rumbelle just popped my smut-writing cherry. Well, sort of. I've never written a smut scene in English. I'm a nervous wreck, so I shall just leave it here and hope you don't hate it. Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy :)

* * *

Belle is going to die.

That, or she is going to leave him.

Either way, this is going to hurt like a bitch and Rumplestiltskin doesn't know what to do about it. He hopes she's not deadly sick, though; leaving him would mean she'll be happy with someone else and that'd certainly soothe his excruciating pain. A little bit.

And if she's, indeed, sick, he'll forget about her "no magic" rule and work day and night until he finds a cure.

Yes, that's what he'll do.

Rumplestiltskin rubs his eyes tiredly. It's a pity things are bad again. He was so happy when they came back from Neverland, with Pan safely locked up in the box; he was alive, Bae was speaking to him again and he and Belle even talked about starting their own little family… And now he'll be alone again and it's not _fair_ but then again, it sort of is, because it's high time he paid for his sins.

He thinks back to when he first started to suspect Belle was hiding something from him.

It was just a couple of days ago, actually, but he's not overreacting. He never does. She'd been anxious for some time and then, last Friday, she spent the whole morning with that Wolf girl and she came back… different. Her eyes were kind of puffy, as if she'd been crying and she was behaving in a very strange way. Her steps were careful, she was unusually quiet and when he kissed her, she shied away from his touch. She hasn't let him hold her ever since.

He wishes she'd told him the truth.

If he knew what bothered her, what he did that was so horrible, he'd be able to fix it. He would.

But, alas, she didn't say a word.

And now he knows she'll be gone from his life again – she's been clearly trying to prepare him for this conversation. She's been avoiding him to show him how it's going to be, how it's going to feel not to have her by his side.

It's his birthday today. And his Belle, his precious darling Belle, is going to leave.

It hurts already.

He decides not to prolong this torture. He gets out of his car and slowly walks to his house.

He's going to confront Belle.

He can't stand the tension anymore. He can't spend every minute of every day wondering when she'll finally tell him what she's decided.

It's a torture, really. And it's only been less than a week.

When he opens the door, he's hit with exquisite smell coming from the kitchen. He wonders what Belle's been doing there. Perhaps she baked him something delicious, to make their parting… bittersweet?

Rumplestiltskin shakes his head.

He's going mad.

He steps into the living room, heart beating wildly in his chest, and a gasp escapes him.

Belle's beaming at him, her arm linked with Bae's, who's also smiling a little. There's a cake and a bottle of wine on the table and candles all around and it just doesn't make sense.

Wasn't Belle being all cold towards him, wasn't she going to leave him tonight?

Perhaps she is just trying to make it easier.

Celebrating one's birthday isn't the best way to break up with them.

Rumplestiltskin decides he'll just play along and when they're alone, he'll talk to his Belle.

His. Still his, at least for a little while.

"I, ah," he starts, not really knowing what to say. "What are you two doing?"

"I kind of let it slip your birthday was today. Belle got super excited about this whole deal and forced me to help her. Which I didn't mind that much, to be honest. So, yeah, we're here to celebrate." Baelfire explains, laughing at Belle's furious nodding. She squeezes his arm and then rushes to Rumple's side, throwing her arms around him.

"We finally get to spend your birthday together. No drama this time. How wonderful is that?" He just doesn't understand what's happening, really, because she'd been so cold and distant and he knew, _knew _she was going to leave him and now she's hugging him and it's so perfect again and he's so _tired_.

Still, he manages to smile at Belle and whisper a quiet _thank you_.

"We didn't really know what to get you," adds Bae. "Storybrooke has somewhat limited possibilities, especially when the one place you could find a suitable gift is owned by the person who's to receive it, so we decided to throw this little party instead."

"It's more than enough," answers Rumple and cannot believe his luck when his son, the one he'd spent so many years searching for, hugs him tightly. He's pretty sure Belle's getting teary-eyed, too.

They sit down and do they have a lovely time. Rumplestiltskin cannot believe just how close Belle and Bae got since they came back from Neverland. They talk and laugh together and it's amazing, truly.

Perhaps they'll stay in touch after Belle has broken up with him.

Because yes, despite those little smiles Belle's sending his way, Rumple's still absolutely certain she's going to go. There's no other explanation of her strange behaviour, and not even the planned surprise can be the reason why Belle'd been avoiding both him and his touch. She wanted out. She just has a very bizarre and cruel way of actually doing it.

Of leaving.

At some point, Bealfire announces it's time for him to go. Belle gives him a generous slice of that delicious raspberry cake, saying he can share it with Henry if he wants to. They hug and say their goodbyes, and when Rumplestiltskin closes the door after his son, they're alone.

They need to talk.

Now.

"As much as I adore your son, am I glad there's only us now," she tells him, sitting down on the couch and pouring them more wine. "Care to join me?"

"Belle, what the hell are you doing?" He sounds harsher than he intended to. He's just so confused and he's been fretting over this moment for so long he just doesn't care anymore.

"I…" She blinks rapidly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What? Rumple, are you feeling well?"

He shakes his head and takes a seat next to her.

"Am I? I don't know, Belle. I'll just ask, okay? Let's have it over with. There's no use prolonging this nasty moment. Are you ill?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

Now she's the one confused.

"I most certainly am not."

"Thank gods," he sighs deeply. This is good. His Belle is healthy and well and there's still hope at least one of them will be happy. "So you're leaving me, then."

"What?" She screeches, nearly dropping her glass. "Leave you? I should hope not!"

He raises his brows, absolutely shocked. "You're not?"

"Rumplestiltskin, for the love of all that is holy, will you _please_ tell me what is going on?"

"How would I know?" He wants to shout, but he has no strength to do so. "You've been avoiding me _for days_. You wouldn't let me touch you, you wouldn't let me kiss you, your eyes were red and glassy, so I take it you were crying when I wasn't looking. I couldn't even hold you in our bed. You made damn sure there was plenty of sheets in between us, so you wouldn't feel my presence. Tell me these aren't tell-tale signs of an upcoming breakup." He hates that he sounds so broken, so utterly devastated by her actions, but that's exactly how he feels.

Belle's staring at him with wide eyes and after a while her bottom lip starts to tremble.

"I am the worst person ever," she mutters, her voice breaking. "And I am so, so, _so_ sorry, Rumple. Please, forgive me."

He stays quiet for a moment. Honesty. She's always wanted honesty. And he's been trying hard to give her exactly that, thus he decides to be truthful now, too.

"It hurt me, Belle. Truly. I've been beating myself up over this whole thing because I have no idea what I did that pushed you to be so… reserved and distant. I wish I knew. I'd fix it."

"You did _nothing_ wrong," she whispers, putting her glass on the table and grasping his hand between hers. "I am so sorry, darling. I… It was supposed to be your birthday present."

"You must be joking right now," Rumplestiltskin laughs bitterly. "I'm sorry, Belle, but this must be the _worst_ birthday gift imaginable."

"No, no," she rushes to explain herself. "Not that whole being cold thing. It was… something else. And I was supposed to take you to our bedroom now and have you discover it for yourself and it was supposed to be perfect, but I ruined everything." She looks so sad and so disappointed that no matter how wounded he feels, Rumple wants to make her feel better. He can't help it. He, himself, doesn't matter; Belle's well-being is always more important.

"It's okay, Belle—" he starts, but she shushes him.

"No! No, it's not okay! You were hurting for gods know how long and I was so wrapped up in my personal bubble I didn't even notice something was wrong! I am the worst girlfriend ever, I swear."

"Does that… Does that mean we're okay?"

"Of course we are! I mean, if you'll forgive your idiot of a girlfriend."

"It'd probably make things easier if I knew exactly what happened."

"You will," she nods, smiling at him. He missed her smiles and gentle touches so much. "But in order for you to do that, you really need to take me upstairs. I had this whole thing planned, you know."

"Before we go, please, Belle, don't do this to me again, hmm?"

She nods and kisses him on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to turn out this way, believe me."

"I do."

There's no point in dwelling on this; really, he wants to forget these last few days. He never wants to feel so helpless ever again. If Belle didn't do that on purpose, he'll get over his silly, yet deeply-rooted, fear.

"You know," she says as they climb up the stairs. "Now that I think about it, a night full of amazing sex really wasn't worth causing you such pain. It was silly of me."

"A night of what?" Rumple is a man, after all – of course he doesn't care about anything else but the mention of sex right now.

"I guess you were too focused on the vision of our breakup to notice I sort of… dressed up for this occasion."

She's right, Rumple notices now. He got used to her ridiculously short skirts and lovely pumps and they don't make him lose his mind as often as they used to at the beginning of their relationship, and he, indeed, was too distracted to fully appreciate Belle's choice of attire.

Now that their future is safe, however…

Belle's wearing a lovely long-sleeved cobalt-coloured dress that ends just below her bum, dark stockings and black pumps completing her look. Her hair is curled prettily and overall, her image makes Rumple feel warm inside.

"You do look rather breath-taking, my dear. Is it really all for me?"

"Only you," Belle smiles.

He's a lucky bastard.

When they enter the bedroom, he's surprised for the… probably for the thousandth time this night. There are bouquets of dark red roses on both bedside tables, the bed is elegantly made and the new bed sheets look really expensive; they glow slightly from the light of countless candles Belle's put wherever she could, he guesses.

"I'm shocked you didn't burn our house down with all these candles," he blurts out. Rumplestiltskin's having troubles believing it's really happening. He'd have never guessed this evening would turn out to be so pleasant.

"Well, having a dark sorcerer around proves to be useful, actually. I figured you'd deal with the fire just fine, should the need arise," Belle giggles and he just shakes his head in amusement. "Now, I know Bae told you we didn't get you anything, but that's not exactly true. You do have one present to unwrap."

"I do?"

"Yup," she nods. "Me. But, please, do sit down. After all, I promised it was a surprise."

He furrows his brows but obediently sits down on the bed. Belle raises her dress just enough for her to straddle his lap.

"I could just strip but I think you'll enjoy this way more if I let you do this," she says, placing his hand on her thigh. Rumplestiltskin doesn't have to be told twice; his hand travels a little bit higher.

She is, indeed, wearing stockings. With some nice lace at the top. Interesting.

He cannot stop now, though. His hand travels just a little bit higher. He wants to feel her underwear.

Except, there's no lace.

She's not wearing underwear.

There's skin, though.

And her skin is so soft.

Too soft.

_Way _too soft.

It wasn't that soft before, he's sure.

The realisation hits him like a train.

_Belle is fucking bare. _

The noise he makes is ridiculous.

"_How?_" he rasps, unable not to rub her gently. He keeps it fairly innocent, though.

"Surprise," she giggles. "It was meant to be a casual thing, you know. We've been talking with Ruby about it and she said I'd love it and that you'd not exactly mind it either."

"She was right."

"Yeah, anyway. I finally agreed and oh gosh, it hurt like a bitch. That's why I came home all snotty. I couldn't let you see it right away because ugh, Rumple, it wasn't a pretty sight. Plus, I was really sore. That's why I flinched whenever you'd try to… arrange something," she explains, caressing his cheek. "I should've told you but I wanted to make it special… Then, the next day Bae told me about your birthday and I decided that it'd be a perfect opportunity to show you the effect and that's basically why I tried to keep my distance."

He nods, _sort of_ understanding her actions. "I was paranoid, I admit that. I mean, the lack of sex wouldn't have bothered me, I'd have understood, but you wouldn't even look at me or talk to me… That's what made me confident you were going to leave."

"I know, I'm an idiot," she pouts a little. "But the thing is, I couldn't wait to get you naked." Belle blushes as Rumple raises his eyebrows. "When I decided not to have sex with you for the next six days, I didn't realise that soon I would find everything about you so incredibly arousing. Hell, I had to leave the kitchen when you ate your breakfast or when you cleaned some knick-knacks in your study. Gods, Rumple. You have no idea."

He shakes his head, bewildered; even though Lacey was long gone, Belle's vocabulary has been greatly enriched.

It all clicks.

"Will you please forgive me? It was silly and I guess I didn't think it through."

"It's okay. It really is. May I… May I have a look now?"

"Well, it is your gift," Belle smiles and finally _finally_ kisses him. He's missed her kisses so much for the last couple of days, it is impossible to imagine being denied this pleasure for the rest of his existence. "But first, I think you need some pampering," she murmurs, unbuttoning his vest. "And I sure as hell can think of a thing or two."

Soon he's lying on the bed, his vest and shirt discarded somewhere on the floor, and Belle's trailing butterfly kisses down his chest.

It's not enough.

He wants more.

"Belle, I need to sneak a peek," he moans, sounding like a pathetic puppy, probably.

"So impatient," she scolds him.

"The Dark One doesn't have to be patient—" Rumple wants to say something more, wants to convince her to let him undress her, but Belle's somehow managed to unbutton his trousers and pull down his underwear; when the heat of her mouth envelops him, he loses the ability to form words.

Obviously.

She releases him with an obnoxious pop and giggles, "I've been waiting to do this all day!"

Rumple chokes on _air _at that.

Belle smiles even wider then and gets back to her work. While she truly enjoys giving him blow jobs, she lives for moments when he's so overcome with pleasure that he's about to rip the bed sheets beneath him in two, mumbling nonsense and gasping for breath. She sucks him harder and hollows her cheeks and he _growls_.

It's pretty amazing.

Rumplestiltskin knows he has to stop her and he has to do that soon because he's seconds away from blowing his load. He tugs at her hair gently and Belle looks up to him and _holy shit _this is such an erotic sight; still, he manages to stop her ministrations, although her pout is nearly his undoing.

"I need you naked," he wheezes and Belle nods. She stands up and turns around, allowing him to sit on the edge of their bed and unzip her dress. It soon falls to the floor and Belle's left standing in her dark stockings and pumps. Other than that, she's naked.

His body trembles when she turns back to him.

"_Oh gods, _Belle be a dear and lie down?" He asks brokenly, closing his eyes tightly before it's too late.

He's pretty sure he could come just from the sight of her bare pussy. Which is not something he wants.

"I didn't know it would have such an effect on you," she breathes, obeying his wish and goes to lie back on the pillows behind him. Only then does he turn to face her. And what a sight she makes.

Violent waves of lust slam into him as he looks at his True Love so beautiful, breath-taking, flushed, and pretty much naked. He'd never ever impose anything upon her, especially anything concerning her body, but Rumple has to admit – her pink and perfect and _smooth _pussy is decisively sinuous. He swallows hard, trying to calm himself down and rubs her again, this time not in an innocent way.

Belle moans and tells him seriously, "Enough with the foreplay, Rumple. I've been ready for days now."

"You _have to _stop doing this to me, unless you want our fun to be over before it even began," he shakes his head, reaching to the drawer in the nightstand.

"Wait!" Belle stops him. "What are you doing?"

"Protection," he raises an eyebrow, confused. Surely, she knows what they keep in that drawer?

"Yeah, about that…"

_Please don't tell me there aren't any?!_

"What?"

"This is actually the second part of my surprise. You see, I visited Doctor Whale a couple of weeks ago but it turns out you have to wait the whole month for it to start working and then, when I began to plan your birthday and did this whole Brazilian wax thing, I thought I could sort of combine those two and…"

"Belle, wait. I have no idea what you're saying to me right now."

He really doesn't. Belle beams at him and utters the sweetest words known to men.

"I'm on the pill, so we don't need the condom because we're safe."

Rumplestiltskin blinks.

And then blinks again.

"Rumple, _breathe_!" She reminds him.

Oh, right.

"You mean we can…"

"I mean you can fuck me good and proper without that damn rubber separating us."

He was wrong.

Belle's not going to die (thank gods).

He is.

He cannot _comprehend_ what is happening tonight.

This is, hands down, the best birthday ever.

He growls and knows he cannot just slam into her – although, Jesus, does he want to – and in order to buy himself some time, he dives head first into her.

She's moaning wantonly and squeezing her thighs around his head as he licks and sucks and caresses her, nibbling on her clit every so often. She's just so delicious and so _soft _and he feels as if he was eating her out for the first time and he's already addicted to this novelty.

She comes hard and sooner than he expected, tugging on his long hair. When she stops jerking, Rumple kisses his way up her belly and chest and takes his sweet time licking and sucking on her pale neck.

"Enough, Rumple, enough," she cries down after a moment. "Get in me."

He couldn't say no if he tried.

He doesn't try at all.

Rumple takes one more breath and in one swift motion enters her.

"Oh my _fuck—_" he groans.

"Yeah, I agree," Belle gasps, throwing her head back.

He feels her warmth for the first time in his life and she's so perfect and hot and wet and so so _so _tight and it's everything all at once and despite those many, many calming breaths, he's going to embarrass himself tonight.

He hisses in surprise as Belle thrusts her hips back and the friction is so amazing.

"Come on, Rumple," she encourages him. "We both know we want the same thing so just _let yourself go._"

And he does.

He sets a punishing rhythm, his thrusts hard, and she feels _so good. _Belle moans and gasps and cries out and he echoes her sentiments exactly; soon they're both a sweaty but incredibly happy mess.

When he sneaks his hand between there, Belle crumbles. She digs her nails hard into his back and tightens around him, his name leaving her lips in a long moan. It's enough for Rumple; he feels the release coming. His body braces itself, muscles tightening and heart pounding in his chest. His thrusts are even harder and way more desperate because he thought she'd leave him, for good this time, and she didn't and she promised she would not leave him, _ever, _and she is so incredible and he's pretty sure she's whispering _I love you's_ into his ear and then he can't think and it's so close and even closer now and then he's _coming _and she's there to _catch him _and it's _more _than he ever thought he'd have.

He collapses onto the side, having left his personal heaven, and pulls Belle into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"If you'd excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. I'm a mess," she mumbles, blushing. Rumple can't believe she was urging him to fuck her senseless not ten minutes ago and now she's blushing.

She's utterly adorable.

"I could… use magic?" He says, hesitating a little for he knows she's still not a big fan of his power.

"Please, I really don't feel like moving, to be honest."

He smiles, complying. The rest of the evening is spent on cuddles and soft kisses.

"I may have to start being nice to that Wolf girl," he chuckles at some point.

"Her name's Ruby," Belle rolls her eyes. "And hey, perhaps I should have Snow help me pick up some new lingerie so you'd stop treating her like you were ten times smarter than she is?"

Rumple sighs, kissing her on the cheek.

"Snow White is really dumb at times, though. I swear, it took me so much effort to actually get her and Charming together! They wouldn't have got married without my help and I wasn't even invited to their wedding."

"We'll invite them to ours. Poor Snow will feel so guilty about that!" Belle laughs.

"I think I've rubbed off on you, dearie."

A wedding.

_Their_ wedding.

Well, happy birthday to you, Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
